comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200101153458
Rumble McSkirmish (Buffed) vs Tidas (final fantasy x) Rumble's Buffed Profile: tier: 3B (fought galactus on par) | possibly higher name: Rumble Mcskirmish Buffed gender: male classification: fighter, enhanced street figther subsitute character, cosmic being powers and abiliites; Data Manipulation, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapons Expertise, Can shoot fireballs, Able to summon a hail of miniature meteors shaped like fists, Minor Explosion Manipulation | All prior abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, cosmic energy manipulation, thunder storm creation, force contact, supernatural concealment, nature lordship, pick pocketing, old age manipulation, unnatural shape, ice manipulation, anger magic, celestial manipulation, reality hacking, mythic energy manipulation, omnilock (rumble gained these powers by fighting in various different worlds where he managed to copy powers of others), supreme power copy (ability to copy an opponent's powers no matter what except cannot be used in battle, only outside of battle, and has a limit of 14 powers excluding this one, and excluding his original powers), energy-self-flight (not included in ability limit), stats amplification (also excluded in the other abilities), energy manipulation (only used for flight, also excluded in the other abilities), cosmic mind reading (excluded, etc. ) attack potency; Multi-galaxy level, higher with abilities speed: Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) (kept up with archie sonic) lifting strength: low multiversal (lifted a small multiverse in the dragonball universe), higher with abilities striking strength: multi galaxy level, higher with abilities durability: multiversal level (when 2c rimiru tempest attacked him with magic BFR, he managed to fully tank the attack) | higher with abilities stamina: extremely high, possibly higher (only tires if all his abilities are countered and used, and flight is disabled) | higher with abilities range: melee range | Universal+ (with abilities): Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum | higher with abilities intelligence: omniscient (knows everything and everywhere about what universe or dimension he is in, the full profile of his opponents, and full mastery of it) (proved while encountering but not fighting the "the writer dc comics" while being able to tell him everything in the dc comics multiverse and what the writer was thinking and told him he was not limited to that, proved this by telling the other multiverses he visited (marvel, dragonball, tensei shitara slime datta ken, etc. the same thing | despite basically mind reading, not a form of telepathy (cosmic mind reading instead of telepathy), because he does not have telepathy standard equipment: his pants and fighting banadges weaknesses: his anger magic's anger can be a weakness | some abilities have their own weaknesses if not used correctly (however rumble buff mastered them, but despite not having the weakness in battle out of battle they can be considered a weakness | flight is controlled through energy manipulation and if his energy manipulation is disabled (not countered has to be completely disabled though) so is his flight | if his stamina is drained if all his abilities are countered and used, and flight is disabled, then he because significantly depowered and cannot re-use abilities, however this is extremely unlikely | energy manipulation can only be used for energy-self-flight (except for cosmic energy manipulation) -- second form rumble base tidas stats not equalized hax on, large sunny city with nature reserve next to it (can be used), distance 31ft, blitz on, first attack on, blitz on, leaving on rumble wins by omnilock (counter time manipulation) + celestial energy manipulation (using celestial objects in aid of himself in combat) + combat rumble wins 250+ (high hax abilities used when tidas could not counter them, much leftover heavy hax abilities) (clean win) (stats were not equalized giving rumble a huge advantage) '' '''no character won by blitz in this fight '